Guys Day Out
by missy52061
Summary: Rick and Jim Beckett take Rick & Kate's son to a baseball game. Posting this today for two reasons: Castle is back tonight and I want spring/baseball to get here quickly! And yes, I have decided the Becketts are Mets fans. As always, I don't own Castle, I only wish I did.


Jim Beckett knocked on the door of the Castles' loft. Rick had called him yesterday to ask him for a little favor. Rick and Kate's three year old son, Jamie, had been feeling a little left out lately. His baby sister Hannah had kept Mommy and Daddy very busy, as she was cutting a few new teeth. Jamie loved her, but he missed being the center of attention. So Rick had an idea, but he needed Jim's help. When Jim had heard what it was, he was all in.

The door swung open, and Kate was standing there. "Dad, I'm so glad you could do this. We haven't told Jamie yet, we thought we'd tell him together." She kissed her dad's cheek as soon as he was inside. "They're upstairs getting ready. And you look totally ready for an afternoon of baseball, Dad!" She chuckled. Jim was prepared for a day at Citi Field – Mets hat on his head, Mets jersey on his back and his scorebook in hand.

"You know me, Katie. I'll go to just about any Mets game I can, and going with my son-in-law and grandson is even better." And with that, his grandson spotted him and started to run down the stairs, but Rick grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Hold on, buddy. I don't think you want to hurt yourself," Rick said. Jamie grinned at his dad and walked quickly down the stairs. "And keep your voice to a low level. Hannah's napping."

"Okay, Daddy. Hi Grandpa!" Jamie said as got to the bottom of the stairs, running over to his grandfather. "I didn't know you were coming today. And look, I'm wearing a Mets shirt too. So is Daddy!"

"I see that, Jamie, "said Jim. "I guess that means we all like the Mets."

"Or maybe it means that Daddy and Grandpa are taking you to the Mets game today. Would you like that, sweetheart?" asked Kate.

"Just us guys? Not you or Hannah or Lexis?"

"Just the guys, buddy," said Rick. "We'll go to the game, eat hot dogs and hope the Mets win. What do you say?"

"I say yes! Let's go!" Jamie was ready to head out the door, but Kate stopped him.

"First you need to get your shoes on and daddy needs to get some stuff together. And you need to give me a kiss goodbye!" Kate teased her little guy.

Those tasks were soon completed, and the guys were on their way. They decided to take the subway because they could get there quickly, and since there were two adults to one very excited little guy, it wouldn't be hard to do. Jamie loved baseball, like his mom and his grandpa. Rick hadn't been a fan of sports as a kid; he guessed being the son of a Broadway diva explained that. But as he got older, he started watching sports as a way to fit in, and soon became a fan of a few. He liked baseball, but being married to Kate Beckett meant he began to love it. She and Jim watched it whenever they could, and when Jamie arrived, Rick bought season tickets for the Mets.

They were at Citi Field in almost no time. They made their way to their seats, Jamie walking between them, holding their hands. He was talking a mile a minute, pointing to all sorts of stuff. Rick made a mental note of the things that most interested Jamie – he knew the best way to keep a young kid from getting cranky was to keep him occupied. As the game went on, he'd take Jamie for a walk, and let him look at all the different things he was now pointing out.

The guys got to their seats. The field looked great, and Jamie was in awe. Everything looked so big to him. Jim was pointing out the Mets World Series banners. He was telling Jamie the story of when the Mets won the World Series in 1969, when Jim was 18 years old. Rick told Jamie he was about 6 months old when that happened, so he didn't remember it. Jim gave him the Beckett glare for that one. They both talked about the 1986 Championship, and when the Mets won when Jamie was a baby. Rick told Jamie they woke him up so he could be part of the celebration that night.

As the afternoon went on, the guys just had a good time together. They ate hot dogs, drank soft drinks, ate popcorn, had ice cream, they cheered when the Mets did well, they sat at the edge of their seats when the game was close, and they went home happy when the Mets beat the Braves, 2-1.

During the ride home, Jamie sat on Jim's lap while they discussed the game. Rick smiled to look at them together. Rick knew he was lucky; Jim had accepted his and Kate's relationship and marriage with no negative comments, and he had a great relationship with his father-in-law. After that one terrible dinner with the parents, Jim and Martha got along great, and Alexis adored Jim and even called him Grandpa like Jamie did. And of course, Jamie and Hannah were special to Jim. They truly were a family.

.


End file.
